The Xander Files
by Varia
Summary: I created this character for DarkwolfKnight's story Light of Day and liked him so much that I wrote a few background stories. But to get the full aspect of this character go read DarkwolfKnight's stories! Xander is the son of Aries and Rain and is reviving an extinct race that died out due to the Wizard's oppression. He is unique in every way.
1. Reviving

**Reviving **

Psi the toucan flew through the open window of the Munchkinland Governess' Office to find Rain, appointed Ambassador of Munchkinland, fast asleep at the make shift desk. Sighing in frustration she began the dull process of waking up the slumbering Wolf.

"Ambassador!" no response…"Ambassador!" still no response; time for drastic measures. "RAIN, WAKE UP!" Psi flew off the desk as Rain jolted awake from the slight pain on her head due to Psi hitting her with her beak.

"OUCH! Oz damnit, I'm awake!" Rain looked around her office as her vision started to refocus and when her green eyes landed on the smirking but concerned looking toucan she sighed heavily. "I can't believe I fell asleep again."

Psi chuckled then flew closer, "at least you weren't in a meeting with delegates this time around. Rain, I really think you should go and get checked out."

Rain shook her head frantically, "no, I am fine, just haven't been sleeping well because Ares isn't home."

Psi clucked her tongue, "Ares has only been gone for two days and you've been falling asleep during important events for almost two weeks. Not to mention the nausea."

Rain glared at Psi but the toucan didn't flinch.

"I am serious, Rain, if you don't let Myra check you out I am going to go and tell Ares."

The wolf flinched but gave a sigh in resignation, "fine, I'll go get checked out, but I am telling you it is nothing serious."

"And when Myra confirms that it is nothing I will leave you alone. Now get going, I already cleared your schedule for the rest of the day," Psi retorted then flew out the window.

Rain stood with a stretch and a yawn, "pushy, toucan…but she means well," she exited the office and headed out into the semi-quiet streets of Munchkin Land.

As she reached the infirmary she couldn't help but reminisce. It had been almost a year since the defeat of Morrible, since that time Glinda and Elphaba had become closer than ever with the birth of their daughter Elsa. Fiyero and Nessa had gotten married, adopted an orphan tigress that they named Kira. Nessa decided to stay in the Emerald City with Fiyero but appointed Rain as Ambassador over Munchkin Land and her husband/mate, Ares, as the head of the Munchkin Land Militia. Upon their arrival to Munchkin Land it was sort of rough at first because the citizens of Oz were still getting over the prejudices set in place by the Wizard and Madam Morrible against Animals, but after a lot of convincing from Glinda and Nessa, Animals across Oz are being accepted more and more each day.

Rain entered into the infirmary and called out, "Myra."

Myra peered around the corner then smiled a toothy grin when she noticed who was calling for her. "About time you showed up. Psi finally convinced you to get checked out, good, have a seat Rain, I'll be with you in a moment."

Rain sat down on a hay pile a few moments later she heard Myra's hooves coming towards her and she stood up and greeted the Goat Nurse.

"You should have been here a week ago, Ambassador. Come, come, lets get you checked out."

About half an hour later Rain walked out of the infirmary wearing a dazed expression upon her face. Somehow she managed to get to her cottage on the outskirts of the Thropp's Family Mansion and once inside she plopped down on the floor and sobbed.

"This is impossible! This can't be happening…no shouldn't be happening! PSI!"

The toucan flew and perched on the window sill of the cottage, having had followed Rain since she left for the infirmary.

"Rain what happened? What did Myra say?" Psi flew fully into the cottage and landed next to Rain.

Rain shook her head and wiped her muzzle fiercely with her silver paw.

"Umm…she, um, did some tests and they, um, came back saying that I'm, um, pregnant," Rain explained, not evening looking the toucan in the face to see her reaction.

Psi's eyes grew big and her beak parted in disbelief, "wait…what!? You're…pre…pregnant. But you and Ares aren't even the same species!"

Rain gave Psi a look that caused the ranting toucan to stop in her rant, "but of course you've already thought these things…oh, Rain, this is shocking but happy news."

Rain huffed, "yeah, exciting…I am pregnant with Laurenlin knows what!? How do I prepare for this? What is this? Is it a wolf pregnancy or a lion pregnancy? I am happy that I having a family with my husband but I am scared, Psi, scared to death about the whole thing. I know nothing about being a parent let alone a parent to something I'll know nothing about!"

Psi rubs her wing over the wolf's black fur trying to comfort her but knowing nothing she says or do will provide full comfort. After awhile Rain stopped crying and stood up, pacing.

"Psi, send a messenger to the training camp and summon Ares home. Also send one to the Vinkus, see if Elphaba is still there, if anyone has any knowledge about this she might."

Psi nodded and before taking off to do the task she stopped Rain mid-stride and looking dead into the green eyes of the worried wolf, "You're going to get through this…you have family and friends who will stick by you no matter what."

Rain smiled, "Thanks Psi."

***********Two Days Later**********

Ares Tiggular ran past the tree lines of the forest that surrounded Munchkinland and sighed in relief when his home came into view. His yellow eyes held concern and anticipation as he made his way to the door. Ever since he received the message to come home as soon as possible he ignored regular transport and pushed his tiger body as fast as he could and he would have made it home earlier if a huge storm hadn't delayed him. As he reached the front door of his home he smelled a familiar sandal wood smell and looked up into the sky to see Elphaba Thropp landing in the yard.

"Always good to see you Elphie…" Ares smiled as the green witch approached the front door.

"Rain summoned me…any idea what for?" Elphaba responded looking from Ares to the door.

Ares shrugged and opened the door to the cottage.

"Rain? Rain, honey, I'm home and Elphaba is here as well…"

Psi appeared from the living room, "She'll be out in a moment. Why don't you two take a seat in the kitchen?"

Elphaba and Ares looked at each other then looked at Psi who just shook her head indicating she wasn't telling them anything until Rain showed up. The two finally resigned their pursuit for answers from the toucan and went to the kitchen. What seemed like forever Rain finally emerged looking worse for wear. Ares rushed to Rain's side, "honey what is wrong, you look sick? Why did you summon Elphaba and I here so urgently?"

Rain sniffed a bit and quietly began to explain what was going on. Once she finished Elphaba and Ares stared in shock, trying to process everything.

"Pregnant…you're pregnant?" Ares murmured, "Honey this is great news!" He hugged Rain close.

"You're okay with this? Ares, so much is unknown about this pregnancy…I am falling apart at the seams with worry."

Ares chuckled, "you've met my father, right? We Tiggulars try not to worry too much…gives us wrinkles. Besides why wouldn't I be happy about becoming a father?"

Everyone chuckled. Elphaba stood from the table, "I think I might have read something about interbreeding Animals once. It was while I was still living at the Mansion so I'll go to the library to see if I still have the book."

Rain nodded with a smile, "that is why I summoned you, Elphie…figured if anyone could find information about this it would be you."

Elphaba hugged the wolf, "stop stressing, it's not good for the baby."

Rain sighed and nodded.

*********Next Day********

After spending all night in the library of Thropp Manor, Elphaba finally found what she was looking for and returned to Rain's and Ares' cottage to find the couple preparing for breakfast.

"I found something," she said, taking a seat at the table and opening a book to a certain page. "Back before Animals reputation was tarnished the Animal populations flourished and because of the high population count interbreeding was common. The specie created from a Wolf and Tiger breeding was called a Wolger."

Ares and Rain looked at each other, confusion in their eyes.

"Wolger? How come we've never heard of this specie?" Ares asked.

"They are extinct now. After the prejudice against Animals started interbreeding was stopped so that the other population numbers wouldn't die out, but for some reason two mating Wolgers don't produce another Wolger but either a tiger cub or a wolf pup. Anyways, the last recorded Wolger was roughly 50 years ago. Pregnancy tends to last 10-12 weeks and the mother should eat as much protein as possible."

Rain sighed a bit in relief, "I feel a little bit better knowing more information, thanks Elphaba. So if pregnancy lasts 10-12 weeks that only gives Ares and me about 7-9 weeks to prepare. I never thought this would be happening…kind of wish my parents were still around to give me advice. I know nothing about kids."

Elphaba smiled, "I was lucky to have had to take care of Nessa but I still wasn't prepared for parenthood. It is a learning experience and I have no doubt that you will be a great mother."

"Thank you…and I guess since you are already here we can go ahead and ask…" Rain looked at Ares and he nodded, "would you mind being the baby's god-mother?"

Elphaba gasped in shock, "You want me…to be god-mother?"

"Of course. You will understand the baby's situation more than anyone else. This baby is reviving an extinct species that I am sure since we haven't heard that piece of history before that others haven't heard it as well, so our baby will be the first of its kind and unique, just like you," Ares explained.

"I'd be honored."

Elphaba stayed through lunch before she mounted her broom to head back to the Emerald City.

"You guys take care of yourselves...see you in few weeks," she said and took off into the sky.

******8 weeks later******

Elphaba sat in the waiting room of the Hospital surrounded by a pacing Ares, an overly excited Glinda, who was holding a sleeping Elsa, Nessa, who was knitting, and Fiyero, who was trying to keep Kira entertained. They had all been waiting for going on three hours with no word of progress yet. Fiyero had to on numerous times keep Ares from bursting through the double doors just to find out the status of his wife and child, after about the twentieth attempt the burly tiger resigned himself to just pacing back and forth. As the hands on the clock hit the fourth hour the doors finally opened and Myra emerged holding a white bundle.

"It's a boy. Rain did great and is resting comfortably. Congratulations."

Myra gave the bundle to Ares who nervously un-wrapped it to reveal black and yellow striped fur on a slender framed body with a long striped tail. The baby yawned and opened his eyes, revealing bright silver orbs.

"He's perfect…Hi, Xander, I'm your father," Ares cooed as he admired his son.

******2 Years Late******

"Xander, get down from there this instant! I said no cookies until after dinner!" Rain reprimanded as she came into the kitchen to check on the meal.

Xander jumped down from the counter a huge pout on his face, "I wan cookie now!"

"I said no…dinner will be done in a few minutes."

Xander held his ground, his eyes sparkled with tears and that is when Rain noticed something else, his normally silver eyes had started to change red.

"Xander?"

The young Wolger's eyes were completely red in color, "I WANT A COOKIE!" his tail flicked the ground in anger, a huge boom followed and the cottage shook violently.

Elphaba, who was visiting, and Ares rushed into the cottage.

"RAIN!? XANDER!? What the heck happened?" Ares exclaimed as he rushed over to his knocked down wife.

Elphaba looked around the kitchen and saw Xander with a shocked and scared look on his face standing as flat against a wall as possible.

"Xander, did you do this?" The green witch calmly asked the scared Wolger.

Xander shook his head but murmured, "I didn't mean too…I just wanted a cookie…I hurt mommy…"

The green witch quickly went over to the young Wolger as she noticed his was getting upset again.

"Xander I need you to listen to me…I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?" Elphaba asked in a soothing voice as she stroked his head.

Xander nodded slowly and taking in a few deep breaths he started to calm down and his normal, silver color returned to his eyes.

"Good boy."

Rain had recovered and was looking wide eyed at Elphaba.

"It happened so fast. Elphaba…" Rain stuttered.

Elphaba chuckled slightly, "I think that Xander much more than just a revived species…Ares, Rain, your son can do magic"

Ares and Rain stared flabbergasted at their son who was purring now in contentment. When Elphaba stopped petting him he opened his eyes and everyone gasped for now his eyes had changed to green.

Rain placed a paw to her forehead feeling slightly faint, "my son…."

Ares chuckled but there was a hint of apprehension in it, "always said my son was meant to defy reason. Never, in a million years, thought it would be by becoming the first Animal to be able to do magic."

Elphaba shook her head and looked at Xander.

"Xander, you are going to make history for the ages."

~The End~


	2. Bonding Time With Elphie

**Bonding Time With Elphie**

Elphaba Thropp knocked on the door to the cottage that was home to Ares and Rain Tiggular. Rain Tiggular answered the door.

"Elphaba, what a surprise, come in!" The black wolf exclaimed.

Elphaba chuckled and walked into the cottage, "Good to see you Rain. I was just stopping by on my way home from visiting friends in the Gillkins. Where is Xander?"

Rain looked out of one of the windows, "In his den. He was a little upset when he came home from school today so he went to his den to blow off some steam. He'll be glad to see you."

Elphaba gave Rain a sympathetic look before she walked out the door and headed to the small cave. She halted before entering the cave because a spark of lightening had flown out of the cave entrance followed by a slight boom. The green witch steadied herself then entered into the cave. A lightning bolt erupted from a corner and hurled itself at her but she managed to deflect it.

"Whoa…I see you've mastered some new skills since I was last here," Elphaba spoke calmly to the figure in the corner.

"I've mastered many things since the last time you were here, Elphie," the figure replied back standing up on all fours and walking towards Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled when the sunlight revealed the orange and black striped fur of her wolger god-son, Xander Tiggular. Xander sat on his hunches in front of Elphaba, his silver eyes staring at her like it was staring straight into her soul. Elphaba reached a hand out and petted Xander behind his ears (his favorite spot). A low purr came from the Wolger's chest and his silver eyes changed to green.

"Now, tell me what has gotten you upset?" Elphaba asked.

"The other Animals and kids at school are still afraid of me. I thought after being around me for the past 10 years that they would be used to me, but they aren't. Apparently, being a revived species and magical is taboo here in Oz. Only friends I have that aren't family are Tye and Fallon but their parents are so weary about me that we hardly can hang out," Xander explained, staring out of cave into the distance.

Elphaba nodded and sighed, "I understand that feeling, but at least you have friends. I didn't have any friends until I went to Shiz."

Xander lied down and stared up at Elphaba, "The world wasn't built for unique creatures like us, Elphie."

Elphaba laughed, "You are so right. Hopefully, one day, they will all adapt and drop this prejudice, because if it wasn't for people like us Oz would be a mess."

Xander struck his tail on the floor of his den and fire ignited from it. He lit a pile of wood and the flames lit up the whole cave. Elphaba looked around the cave in awe for it had shelves filled with books and what looked like ingredients for potions.

"Xander…you weren't kidding when you said you've mastered many things since I was last here. Last time I was here you only had five books. How did you acquire the others?"

Xander smirked, "Grandma and Grandpa…Psi brought me some whenever mother sent her out to talk to the diplomats in other lands and I might have borrowed some from your room at the mansion."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "And you've studied all of them?"

Xander nodded his head, "still working on potion making, kind of hard to mix with paws and a tail but I managed a few basics. I also can conjure small spells with my paws but it takes too much time and I don't like being upright too long, hurts my lungs."

Elphaba shook her head in shock and amusement as she removed something from her satchel, "Well if you already learned all that in the eight months since I was last here I don't think these books I brought you from Gillkin would benefit you."

Xander's tail swung excitedly as he pranced over and took the books from Elphaba, "Books bring knowledge and these might have something new that the other books have yet to discuss…besides I love it when you bring me books, Elphie."

He placed the books on the shelf but sat down and started to read one of them.

"Ancient spells from the Vinkus…Seasonal spells from Glinkus…OH! The mysterious Southern Witch Clan. I am going to enjoy this."

Elphaba sat down next to Xander and petted his head as he read on, "You are a great being, my Xander…already mastering things at the age of ten that took me almost thirty years to master. You will no doubt give the professors of Shiz a run for their money."

Xander paused in his reading, "Do you really think that I will be accepted into Shiz?"

Elphaba chuckled, "You will get into Shiz…there is a benefit in being related to the Rulers of Oz."

Xander pondered this for a moment, "And what could Shiz possibly teach me?"

Elphaba laughed out loud, "Probably nothing but you can probably teach them a bit of something after all you are the first Animal to possess magic. Besides I am going to need more level headed beings to be my eyes and ears for when Elsa goes and I see that trait in the Tiggulars."

Xander chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, my aunt Kira and I are pretty level headed. Thank you Elphie, for believing and encouraging me. I don't know where I would be without you. Mom and dad are still a bit weary around me but they trust you and your judgment."

Elphaba stroked the wolger's head and gave him an affectionate kiss on his nose, "No problem kid. Now, where were we on this book?"

Xander returned to reading the book as Elphaba listened.

**The End**


	3. A Note from Varia

Dear Fans of the Xander Files,

Today was going to be the day that I updated the files with two new stories but LIFE happened and I had a family emergency come up. Now one of the stories is completed and I could upload it tonight but that would take things out of sequence. Bear with me. I promise to update tomorrow.

The next one-shot is titled Reading, Writing and OZ! Our little Wolger starts school in Munchkinland...will things go well or will it all go to hell? Stay tuned!

~Varia~


	4. Reading, Writing and Oz: Part 1

**A/N: **This story came out longer then I intended it to be so I am going to break it up into two parts probably making this story the only non-one shot story in the Xander Files. Enjoy part 1. Xander is five years old and it is the morning of the first day of school. **Disclaimers: **I don't think I need to say that I do not own the Wicked characters...if I did do you really think I would be on a free fanfiction site!? Hehe...

**Reading, Writing and OZ**

Rain came into the kitchen of the cottage to find her husband, Aries Tiggular, already up and preparing breakfast. Today was the day that their son, Xander, started school and the black wolf was already a bundle of nerves.

"Aries, are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked taking a seat at the table.

The tiger sighed, "Rain, he wants to go to school...Elphaba even said it was best he goes and interacts with other kids his own age."

"But he isn't like the other kids. What if they make fun of him and make him upset? He could blow the school up."

Aries chuckled as he pushed over a bowl of tea to his wife, "good thing we come from a very rich family."

Rain huffed.

"Rain, he'll be fine. He hasn't had a serious episode in over a year...Elphaba says his control is remarkable for his age. Besides, how mean can a bunch of Five year olds get?"

"You'd be surprised...tell me again why can't we home school him?"

"Because you and I have busy schedules and the only other person you trust that can teach him lives in the Emerald City and also has a pretty busy schedule," Aries recited for the millionth time since the topic of school for Xander started roughly six months ago.

Rain looked out the kitchen window worry etched deep into her green eyes.

"Ok, Rain, I'll make you a deal. We'll send him to school for a few days and at the first indication that things won't go well I'll take him to the Emerald City myself and plead with Elphaba to home school him. Okay?"

Rain thought about it then nodded, "Okay Aries."

The two sat in a comfortable silence and just as the sun broke over the horizon the Tiger and Wolf heard pitter pattering of moving paws upstairs indicating that their son was awake.

"He always was a early riser," Rain exclaimed as she got up to go assist her son.

"Takes after his God-Mother…" Aries chuckled.

A few moments later Rain returned down the stairs followed by her five year old, Wolger, son Xander. Xander was dressed in a blue and green smock, his striped tail wagged excitedly and his normally silver colored eyes were now bright green showing off his inner excitement. Xander pranced over to his dad and nuzzled him.

"Morning papa!" Xander exclaimed.

Aries laughed, wholeheartedly, "Morning son. I take it that you are very excited to start school today?"

Xander nodded his head vigorously, "I can't wait to learn new things and meet new people."

Rain nudges over a plate of food to Xander, "Remember what we told you. Not everyone is going to like you so don't get upset over the small stuff."

Xander rolled his eyes, "Elphie already warned me about the possibilities of being teased. She even said that if anyone gives me any grief just tell them the Wicked Witch will get them in their sleep."

Aries laughed, "No one messes with the God Son of the former Wicked Witch of the West!"

Rain sighed, "Whatever will do with you two!? Xander you are not to use your God-Mother's former title ever, even if she said it was ok. Elphaba isn't and never has been wicked."

"I know…but that is not what history says. Besides, who says I would be referring to Elphie? Grandma Nessa was once called wicked as well."

Rain shook her head, "it was a brief time but be that as it may, no using the wicked term ever."

"Ah honeys don't be such a party pooper," Aries chuckled.

A knock sounded at the door at that moment.

"That must be the carriage, go get your satchel Xander," Rain said as she and Aries placed on their tunics that indicated their position around Munchkinland: Aries, green and gold, as general over the militia and Rain, green and red, as Ambassador.

**TBC….**


	5. Reading, Writing and Oz: Part 2

**A/N:** Here is part two of the Xander's first day of school. It starts when the Tiggular family arrives at the school for Orientation. I know I said the second part would be the ending but decided a third part focused a few days or months later will be GOLD! Also I've been really busy with stuff and I am so sorry for the late updates. Hopefully after the 19th everything will settle and I can write more stories for Xander. Keep me in your prayers. Enjoy the next part, leave some love...CHIOA!

**Reading, Wrting and OZ Part 2**

The carriage pulled up to the entrance of Inner Munch Preparatory School and the Tiggular Family exited. Xander stared at the building, animals and people in awe.

"Wow…" Xander sighed his silver eyes flickering around taking in as much of the activity around him, "There are so many."

Rain stood close to Xander, her green eyes shifting around and her body tense with worry.

"We can still go home and try another day," She whispered to Xander hoping that the Wolger would change his mind about the whole thing.

Xander shook his head, "I want to go to school mom," and with that he adjusted his satchel and trotted into the school house.

Aries nuzzled Rain's head, "Relax dear, it'll be fine."

Rain sighed in a unconvinced manner and the two entered into the school house to catch up with their son in the atrium for the beginning of term assembly. The family took a seat in the back of the atrium as the Head Mistress of the school stood up to the podium.

"Good morning students and parents and welcome to Inner Munch Preparatory School. My name is Lady Varia and I will be your Head Mistress during the duration of your academic adventures. I am so excited and look forward to an excellent school year. Now, you are dismissed to your classes where you will meet your classmates and teacher. Enjoy your day," Lady Varia left the stage and everyone scattered.

Aries and Rain, having visited the school weeks prior, escorted Xander to the appropriate room number. A young munchkin woman greeted them once they entered.

"Ambassador…General…it is so good to see you again!"

Aries greeted the woman, "Please, Ms. Viola, no need for formalities."

Ms. Viola blushed slightly, "Right..." She turned to look at Xander, "it is so good to finally meet you, Xander. Your parents have told me lots about you."

Xander nodded his head once but returned his attention to a group of Animal children talking amongst themselves.

Viola noticed Xander looking at the group, "Xander, you can go put your satchel in the cubbies hole and join them if you wish."

Xander looked at his parents who nodded in encouragement. Xander trotted over to the cubbies and placed his satchel in the hole marked with his name then he tentatively walked over to the group of children that included a fox cub, a young falcon and a snow leopard cub.

"Hi, I'm Xander Tiggular."

The fox cub spoke up first, "I'm Tye Voltaire. Ms. Viola is my adopted mom and Lady Varia is my adopted grandmother. I've heard loads about you."

Tye introduces her friends, "(pointing to the falcon first) that's Fallon and that's Kane."

"Is it true that you know magic?" Kane asked excitedly.

Xander nodded.

"Is it also true that you are related to the leaders of Oz and the Governess of Munchkinland?" Fallon asked.

"Yes…Glinda and Elphaba are my aunts and Nessarose is my grandmother. Elphaba is even my godmother."

The children talked excitedly amongst themselves as Rain looked on ignoring everything else going on.

"So, my mother added the accommodations you requested for Xander. You two really have nothing worry about; he is already fitting in nicely with the other Animal children," Viola explained.

"I am not the one that is too worried about this. Rain on the other hand is a ball of nerves."

"That is normal for mothers, me included."

"Tye has really grown since her adoption two years ago," Rain finally joined into the conversation.

"That she has. She has been nothing but a great joy for me."

"Exactly how many Animal children are in your class again?" Rain asked Viola.

"Well, I had 15 registered but just recently a few dropped out, apparently reformation amongst the rebels and ex-prisoners is a very slow process. Animal and Human relations are still sketchy and some Animals still suffer from the trauma of the war that they just don't trust anybody not of their kind except for the Leaders."

"It is still a long work in progress but as long as there is progress happening it is all worth it," Aries explained.

The women nodded in agreement.

"Well you two are more than welcome to check on Xander at anytime. We built a den for him to retreat to if he gets upset and my mother has already spoken with Her Goodness, I mean Elphaba, on what to do if he has magical outbursts but Elphaba already assured us that he was well in control."

Aries and Rain stayed until they had to leave because Aries had training and Rain had a meeting with Vinkus Diplomats.

**Tbc..**


End file.
